the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerštas (Part 5)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Kerštas (Part 5) 20 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 2 years ago (( Right, I'm gonna assume the turn order is something like Me, Doodle, 86, and then Magnet? If anyone has a better idea please let me know, because while I'm decent at a lot of things, planning turn orders is not one of them ^^" )) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( When last we left off: Jekyll1886: "Ah, hello Elias, Huxley, Charricthran," greeted Lewis as he looked up from a stack of books. He and Helen had finished their research on wendigos and moved on to vampires. Helen Jekyll )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Helen wrapped up on a note she had been writing and flashed a smile to the group, giving a small wave. "You're back rather soon, I take it your mission for the day went well? Lewis and I are already halfway done." ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Yup, gotta journal, gotta lead- Venice is the springboard ta who knows where at this point." He said this while scowling at his next book like it had done something to personally offend him. A moment passed, and the book joined its dejected fellows on the shelf. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago ((chatterghosts)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Elias finally decided to join them, gaze moving across his peers before settling on the single, unfamiliar face: Helen. He indicated her with a nod of his head and a flat, “I don’t think we’ve been properly acquainted. Elias Castellanos.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Venice?" Lewis echoed to Charricthran. "How intriguing. Who do you think may be there--the fae or the other two?" ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Helen Jekyll,” She returned with a sheepish smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Both, likely. Gone ta ground with birds o' a feather an' all that- easier ta blend in if you're one of a handful of mouths with smilin' teeth. Now it's just a matter o' pinpointin' why an' where precisely. And when, if we're feelin' so inclined." Another book, another scowl (though smaller this time) and Charricthran disappeared further into the books. (( chatterghosts )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago Elias merely bowed his head once more before gazing toward Lewis. He’d never properly thanked him for his assistance in arranging Artemis’... body, and keeping him from seeing it in the first place. And... Helen, he amended, in regard to their research now. “Both of you,” he began, “I...appreciate the help in all of this. Avenging Artemis. It, ah- it means... very much to me.” You sound about as grateful as a brick wall. I’m trying my best! That’s the scary part. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago Weir acknowledged Charricthran's assessment. Elias spoke. "I know what it is to lose a brother so...suddenly," said Lewis with solemn understanding, the ghost of old grief in his gaze. "Whatever you may need...just ask." He pressed a card into Elias's hand so the latter would have his home address. "And it shall be done." ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm merely happy to help another," Helen said dismissively after Lewis had finished, trying to quell the unpleasant twist of guilt in her gut. I am the one preventing Lewis from doing more. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Charricthran said nothing. Half of his reasons for doing this were his, the other half were Richards. Some small-but-important part of them weren't permitted past his lips, and therein lay the real reason he was silent. What could he say that would not twist wrongly in the biting sort of gentle-quiet? He'd lost a little sister, he understood, in a way. She wasn't dead, but he might as well be to her. How many more years would pass? How many worlds would pass? Too many and not enough, and they were all gone from each other- No, best to be quiet. Another book, another scowl, and another step forward. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( Heck woops chatterghosts )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Nodding toward Lewis in understanding, then Helen in appreciation, Elias took a step toward Charricthran. “Anything I might help with?” He glanced in mild concern toward the numerous books he’d seen reshelved. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • 2 years ago "We found some useful information regarding the wendigo--Helen's taken notes," offered Lewis with a glance to her. "So there's no need to search for books on that subject. We are currently researching vampires, though." ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, yes." Helen gathered up the papers, holding them out as she stood, "You're all more than welcome to look them over-- you've my apologies, if my handwriting isn't legible." ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm jus' lookin' for a Name I forgot, don' mind me! Might be helpful, might not. Stupid thing keeps hidin' an' changin' though, so who bloody knows where it is now..." A book on burial practices in the earlier eras of Japan had several Names, but not the one he was looking for. That book went on the shelves as well. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((chatterghosts )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago • edited "A True Name?" surmised Lewis with a tilt of his head. "Huh." Questions raced through his mind and out his mouth. "What manner of being is it attached to? Do you know any of its aliases? Is it any of the three you mentioned previously?" He watched as Charricthran shelved another volume. "Why do you keep picking up books without opening them?" ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy